Typically, for transportation of an article, an adhesive sheet such as a protection sheet is stuck on a surface of the article. This aims to, for instance, prevent the article from being damaged or getting dirty.
For instance, for transportation of an automobile or the like, a protection sheet is stuck on a surface of each wheel of the automobile or the like. This aims to, for instance, prevent the surface of each wheel from being damaged or getting dirty as well as prevent generation of rust on a disc brake within the wheel.
Patent Literature 1 describes an example of a protection sheet such as a cover member.
The cover member of Patent Literature 1, which is made of an impermeable film of polyethylene or the like, includes an adhesive layer. Hundreds of the cover members are layered on one another with the adhesive layers being interposed and supplied to an automobile assembly line. Such an arrangement in which a plurality of cover members are layered on one another is occasionally referred to as a multilayered type.
A worker of the automobile assembly line peels the layered cover members layer by layer and sticks it on a wheel.
For multilayered-type protection sheets, a sticking tool 100 as shown in FIG. 20 is used. The sticking tool 100 is formed in a circular shape whose diameter is substantially the same as a length of a protection sheet 200. On the sticking tool 100, a plurality of protection sheets 200 are layered on one another.
In order to stick the multilayered-type protection sheets 200 as shown in FIG. 20, a worker goes through the following steps. First, the uppermost one of the protection sheets 200 layered on the sticking tool 100 is half-peeled so that an adhesive layer 201 is partially exposed. Next, while holding the sticking tool 100, the worker positions the exposed portion of the adhesive layer 201 relative to the wheel and sticks the exposed portion on the wheel. Subsequently, the worker moves the sticking tool 100 along an adherend surface of the wheel to expose a remaining portion of the adhesive layer 201 and sticks the protection sheet 200 on the wheel. By following the above steps for sticking the protection sheet 20 on the wheel after half-peeling the protection sheet 200, the protection sheet 200 can be easily positioned. This is because the above steps are typically followed.